Blood Wars
by Oka-chan
Summary: Alice, Jill, Claire, Chris and Carlos are seperated from the other STARS members. Emotions race, so do pulses in the fight to stay alive and stop the horror Umbrella has caused. Rated R for violence, Language, and strong sexuallity.
1. A Way Out

Disclaimer: Ok here's the rundown everyone I don't own Resident Evil, Wish I did but DON"T! I don't own any of the characters and anything in the story name wise or event wise are just figments of my imagination (which is a dangerous place) Oh and one other thing I DEFINITELY DON'T OWN UMBRELLA!!!!!! kk, enjoy!!!

Gun fire started to tapered off. That was it. The war was ending and hell was beginning. Alice and Jill tramped side by side in silence trying their best not to think about what had just happened.

Christ, poor Leon.

Claire walked just behind them in silent sobs her heart hurting just as bad as the gash on her neck. How could she go on? Leon had helped her through Raccoon City, that was probably the only was she would have survived, and it was deeper too. Even after Steve. . . He was still there and HE helped her through it and now he was gone.

Jill checked her guns. "I'm empty," She said to Alice her eyes wondering to the breech Alice was carrying, after all she had a colt - fully load Jill had noticed on one of Alice's frequent ammo checks.

"Help yourself" Alice said pulling out the breech and tossing it to Jill. The women didn't talk much. How could they? Oh hey how you doing? Hang on. BAM. Yeah don't worry about the guts on your shirt that'll come out in the wash. Yeah that was the life. Though they didn't talk they had a odd friendship, an unbreakable bond, without words you could tell it. If one went down the other would put up hell.

Jill had a lot on her mind her lately. Now it was so much more. Before it was just over guys. She had her moments with Chris, hell that was evident and she had her moments with Carlos hell that was even more evident, problem was who did she really care for? But with that aside ( That was definitely the least of her worries at the moment.) There was Umbrella, you would think that after Raccoon and Rocksford they would stop fucking around with the T-virus. Hell no. Even a five year old had more since, you play with matches you get burned, that sort of thing. Umbrella sure did like getting burned.

Claire suddenly stopped behind them, a horrid realization spread to her brain."Wait!" She cried, tears still rolling down her face." What about Chris!?!?"

Alice and Jill exchanged looks. Jill decided to talk. "What about him? He can find his way out, so can Carlos. Their more talented then their give credit for."

Heh that was a very sweet, patient explanation to what Alice head to say to the little Red-head wanna-be twit ( No offense to All you Claire lovers!! The exception of one that is :D)

Claire scuffed and mumbled some things that Alice and Jill knew they were better off not hearing right now, the needed as much ammo as they could spare. That was the reason they didn't shoot her yet. That and the fact that no matter how much they felt like they want ed to kill her, they cared about her on some level.

"Where are we and where are we headed?" Claire asked impatiently, and expected an answer.

"We're near an airport, hopefully and we're headed to Maryland."

"There's a branch of STARS there" Jill added."Chris will go there"

They marched on in silence until finally they reached a fenced in stretch of land with two or three planes parked just outside a vast building along with a little cargo plane beside them.

"Now, if we're lucky the fences kept the Zombies out of the planes." Alice said as she rechecked her colt. Still loaded just as she left it.

The three women climbed the fence easy enough. Claire was the last to make it over and just as she hit the ground she noticed Jill was staring at something.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Alice who had been playing with her safety looked up.

"Alice," Jill said slowly." You know how you said if we were lucky the fence would keep the zombies out?"

"Yeah . . ." Alice said slowly.

"I don't think we were lucky" Jill said finally.

"Why?" Claire said. Of course Alice had already figure out why she had said that.

"Shit" Alice whispered as she looked at the on coming challenge.

END CHAPTER ONE!!!

Tell me what you think and review please!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks a mill!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Airport

Disclaimer::I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. Any names or events are either ones that occured in Resident Evil at a point in time or are just figments of my imagination. One other thing, I don't own Umbrella.

Claire looked around confused for a moment. Then she stopped as she spotted the holes in the fence, near the far end of the same fence she and the others just climbed over. The holes were lined with pieces of bloody flesh. This was something Claire had seen one too many times. She could also guarantee that it meant a world of trouble for the three of them. A flash of movement caught her eye and she knew this was gonna be hell.

Alice swung around just as fast, if not faster than the flash. With that she had her colt right in the face of a mutt, a Doberman. The Doberman was large, covered in blood and missing a lot of skin that shouldn't have been missing, it was easy to see the thing was dead before-

BAM.

Alice pulled the trigger.

There went the doggy's face all over the runway. The shot had been at such close range that, the head shot Alice had made wasn't nearly as clean as she would have done normally. Brains and blood painted the gravel as well as much of Alice's arms and dress, which was already red to begin with, so it didn't really matter. It also managed to find it's way to Jill's boots. Claire backed away from the mess.

"Well we know they didn't chew their way out." Jill said as she kicked the hunks of blood soaked flesh off of her boots.

"Which means they chewed their way in." Claire said as she began to grow pale, whether it was from her wound or from the thought of those damned Dobermans, it was hard to tell.

Stating the damned obvious, does it run through everybody? A lot least a lot of people don't state things that are THAT obvious, except Claire Redfield.

"Yeah" Alice said as if she were talking to a complete idiot, She WAS talking to an idiot. Well she was at the moment.

Without warning Jill pulled out the breech Alice had given her, "The bitch had friends!" She called to Alice and Claire.

Eight Dobermans were running down the runway full speed at the three of them. Te dogs' claws clicking on the gravel.

Tatap, tatap, tatap, tatap, tatap, tatap.

Alice and Jill Were down on the ground rolling then up in a squatting position, Claire close behind them, standing ready, her finger resting on the trigger of her own gun.

The front line of dogs went down fast. Two were taken down by clean head shots, bullets went right through. The third dog took a bullet to the jaw, another to the upper left temple. The shots after that were as good. The remaining five mutts barreled through the shower of bullets until too much damage was inflicted on what was left of their brains. Another three dropped off. Redirecting aim for the final two-

_Their too close!_

"SHIT! MOVE!" Alice yelled as she dove side-ways and out of the direct path of one of the Dobermans. Her right arm hit gravel before she rolled. She got to her feet and turned around to see a Doberman slam into Jill as another, the one that Alice had just dodged, latched onto Claire's left wrist. Claire screamed as the undead-dog yanked her and her arm around like a rag-doll.

Jill and the dog rolled. She had one hand gripping the thing's neck, the other hand clenching a bloody muzzle, forcing it closed.

"Alice! Help Claire! I got this bitch!" Jill grunted as she made another futile attempt to brake the dog's neck.

Alice nodded not knowing whether Jill saw her or not. Alice turned and aimed for the dog that had Claire.

"DON'T!" is all Claire had time to say before-

BAM.

The dog was dead.

Jill found her combat knife , the one she carried with her everywhere, and slammed it into the dog's neck. Well that back it off her.

Once the thing was off her it got a lovely heel in it's face. Jill was pretty sure it was dead after her heard the crunch of bones snapping. She kneeled down by, it's once again dead, body and pulled her knife from it's neck. When she turned around both Claire and Alice were looking at her.

"What?" Jill demanded.

"Oh, nothing" Alice said with a little smirk. Then it disappeared as Alice turned to Claire. "What was all that back there?"

"All what?"

"Why did you try to stop me from killing that dog?" Alice asked, this caught Jill's attention as she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you might miss and hit me!" Claire said almost angry as if she was being accused of something. With that Jill raised another eyebrow.

"I don't miss" Alice said after a moment of silence. "Let's go."

Alice broke into a run. Jill and Claire followed her. Alice came to a stop at the cargo plane, Jill and Claire on her heels. The plane's door was open, a rope ladder hanging from it.

End Chapter two!!! Sorry I have to go, Things to do, people to see you know that sort of thing. I'll be sure to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P. And by the way PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm begging you here!! It doesn't have to be long just tell me what you think please!!! Thanks sssooo much!

Ja ni


	3. And Take off

Disclaimer:: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, other characters and events that AREN'T already in Resident Evil are in my imagination.

**P.s. IMPORTANT! I just wanted to apologize for the spelling errors in my fan fic. After all it is my first one. Also I wanted say I'm sorry about the grammar errors, but I'm not a big fan of grammar. Finally the sexuality in this fan fiction comes later on as well as the romance. Not too much later on though. With that said I'm going to shut my trap and go on with the fan fic. **

"Ladies first." Jill said looking back at Claire.

"Hell NO!", Claire protested, "I have had too many bad experiences with airplanes!" Claire's eyes wide as she remembered her last flight.

Jill gave her a deadly glare, her hand on her gun. Her eyes bored into Claire.

"OK! Jesus! You don't have to bite my head off!", Claire mumbled as she finally latched onto the ladder, still favoring her left wrist.

Jill and Alice looked at each other. How were they going to do this? They were both in skirts . . .

After a stare down that seemed to last forever, Jill spoke.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna smoke," Jill began when Claire screamed, louder than anyone either woman had ever heard. God! That girl had lungs! Alice turned fast jumped up and grabbed onto the rope ladder. It swung on the impact, she climbed quickly skipping two and three rungs at a time.

BAM.

A gunshot rang out. Alice climbed faster. When finally she got to the top of the ladder, she wasted no time pulling herself into the plane.

As soon as she got to her feet she knew she had, had no reason to rush. Claire stood in the cockpit of the plane trembling looking out toward Alice. A dead body was in front of her.

"Came out of nowhere," she managed to say. Alice glanced down at the dead body.

A clean head shot, nice work she thought to herself. Then she realized she hadn't seen any bite marks on him, no rotting flesh, nothing. This man was clean. Alice raised an eyebrow, looking Claire dead on.

"Crazed . . . Tried to kill me . . . ," Yet another incomplete sentence, poor girl was shocked she killed something that actually breathed not moaned . . . or roared. Seriously though, what grade was she in and she still could us complete sentences.

Alice looked back down at the body. Sure enough, a shotgun. She kneeled next to the body, Claire watching her every move uncertainly. Alice rolled the body over, still no bites, looks like this guy was as pure as the driven snow. She rummaged through his pockets until she found a set of keys, and it was a dead given they were to the plane.

Jill climbed up into the plane to find a guy with a bullet in his head laying on the floor. Alice was sitting in the pilot seat of the plane trying several different keys into the ignition. So far she went through six keys and none of them had worked, for each failure she had a new slur of swears. Claire was sitting in the copilot seat trembling, quietly staring at the dead body in the doorway.

Alice got another key wrong. By now she had already used bitch, shit, dammit, piss head, fuck, asshole. Jill was waiting to see what she would come up with next.

"PRICK!"

Oh, boy here it comes, it was bound to be next.

"DICK!"

She's on a roll now . . . ninth key in.

A low roar broke the silence, the roar of an engine. The plane started! Finally!

"Do you know how to fly?" Alice asked turning to Jill.

"Only when I'm high," she replied with a smirk, Alice laughed the bitch was nuts, "I DO know how to program the auto pilot though."

"Do it." Alice said as she got up from her seat and slip past Jill to secure the plane. Jill took her spot in the pilot seat.

Within a couple of minutes the plane was up in the air. Jill checked over the auto pilot one last time then she looked over at Claire. She was asleep. Her head hung slightly. Then something hit Jill.

"SHIT!", she screeched and jumped out of the pilot's seat. Was Claire asleep? She had been infected she could be . . . Jill noticed her chest was raising and falling. She relaxed, at least Claire was still alive. That lead her to another worry . . . Why hadn't Claire shown any sign of pain or infection? It didn't really matter, she brushed it out of her mind. Jill turned to the doorway and noticed something, something was missing. The body! Alice must have dumped it. Jill knew it didn't move by itself, the bullet was in the head. There was not possible way. She moved to the back of the plane where Alice had vanished to but, not before closing the door to the cockpit.

If Claire went zombie she wouldn't be smart enough to turn a doorknob, hell she could barely do that with a brain.

"Alice?" Jill called to the back rooms of the cargo plane. No sound came as a response. She waited. "Alice!"

A moment later Alice appeared in the doorway of the main cargo hold. She had her colt at the ready.

"The plane's clean," she said as she lowered her gun. Jill nodded.

"We should be there in a couple of hours, we have full tanks, we should make it."

"Until then, let's get some rest"

End Chapter 3

Sorry it took me a while to get this on I've been having a hard week, and it didn't help that when I got on to put this on there the site was down!

Review Please!!!!


	4. Cat Fight Flight

Disclaimer:: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, other characters and events that AREN'T already in Resident Evil are in my imagination.

Jill fell asleep in the cargo hold her back against the wall. Alice slept next to the cockpit door. Claire of course slept in the cockpit, in the copilot seat.

Everyone was awoken by the sudden constant drop in altitude. They were circling! Alice jumped to her feet and wenched the cockpit door open. Well, Claire was still alive, she was standing at the windshield gapping out it.

Alice ran to the windshield, she had expected to see a sea of blue, instead she was greeted by a sea of green, waves of thick trees low beneath the plane. Jill came in the cockpit and joined the other two women at the windshield.

"Welcome to America" Alice mumbled.

"Oh shit . . . , "Jill whispered, "We're off course!"

"What!?!?!?" Claire screamed, "HOW COULD YOU LET US GO OFF COURSE?! HOW GOD DAMN DUMB ARE YOU!?"

Jill almost flinched, that hit a nerve. With the comment Claire made Jill turned on Claire, grabbed her gun and shoved it in Claire's face. "Back off bitch, I'd like to see you program this fucking thing. Unless you want a bullet in your pretty little head, I suggest you shut your fucking trap."

A sudden rebellion must have run through Claire. "You won't pull that trigger, you don't have the guts to."

"I've put a bullet through my best friend's head, what makes you think I won't blow you away without a second thought?"

"You would have done it already."

"You seriously want this bullet don't you?" Jill said her eyes thinning. Claire didn't respond so Jill continued after a pause. "Then you can have it."

"Jill . . ." Alice said as calmly as she could. "This is NOT the time or place! She is not worth getting us all killed! Unless you get to these controls, we'll all die in this plane."

Alice watched Jill, who stood there stone-faced and Claire who just stood there. Jill would shoot her right here, right now if Alice didn't do something. So Alice reached deep inside herself, down to what Umbrella had put in her. Somehow she knew she could use the power inside her. She would use them and modify this situation slightly.

Jill pulled the trigger, just as Alice knew she would.

Click.

What? How did THAT happen? She pulled it again.

Click.

Again.

Click.

Again.

Click.

"What the FUCK?!?" Jill glared at the gun. She looked back at Alice, whom didn't move. "Where's the ammo?"

Alice opened her hand to reveal a clip with only one bullet missing. Jill blinked a couple times and her mouth gapped.

"How?" Jill asked and before anyone could answer Jill continued pointing at Claire, "Can you do that to her?"

"Fix the damn . . . "Alice started when she was interrupted by a loud alarm that was coming from the plane. Too late the plane would dive any second there was no use in even trying to pull it up. "Go fucking figure."

Alice, Jill and Claire all looked at one another, all of them headed for the cockpit door. When in the dock of the plane Alice turned to the other two.

"You," Alice pointed to Claire, "Check the dock and cockpit. And you," She pointed to Jill, "Check the right side of the plane. I'll get the hold."

Too worried to argue they all did what they were told. Jill tore through the contents of anything and everything her hands touched. As she dug through a filing cabinet she found something disturbing . . . an Umbrella badge. At the moment she couldn't linger on it. She shoved the badge in her pocket and continued to rummage through everything, compartments, containers, and even under chairs. There was nothing useful in this part of the plane.

Jill ran into the main cargo hold to find Alice tearing through a container full of blankets and pillows.

"We might have to go on that." Jill said, Alice pushed the container toward her.

"Keep that handy," Alice said as she pulled another container in front of her, the plane started to go into its dive. Claire stumbled her way into the room.

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Yeah, stay out of the way. "Alice replied, "And cover up, this is gonna be one hell of a landing."

Claire shut the cargo hold door behind her. She sat trying not to panic. Jill handed her a blanket and pillow.

Alice opened the container and her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!"

END CHAPTER 4!!!

REVIEW PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSEEE!


	5. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer:: I don't own Resident Evil or anything in it. If you didn't know that by now you need to start reading more disclaimers!! Lol j/k.

Jill and Claire stared, opened mouthed at the contents of the box, totally aghast. Alice couldn't believe it either. The box was filled with blue vials, the T-virus . . . and green vials, the anti-virus.

BBBBWWWWAAAAAMMMMM

The plane crashed, Alice was flung over the container and thrown like a little doll across the hold, her bare arms and legs scratching on the hold's metal floor and into the opposing wall. Claire was thrown face first into her pillow and rolled into the container with the virus and anti-virus inside, the container dumped over and the virus vials and the anti-virus vials were scattered everywhere. Jill flew forward into the container of blankets and pillows and rolled under a metal overhang that came from the side of the plane. With on last violent shutter the plane stopped sending all of them into the air, they came down hard on their backs. Claire hit her head hard on a plastic container and was knocked out by the sharp blow. Alice's head hit on the side of the plane hard and she began to fade out. The plane jerked violently again and everything went white, Alice couldn't see anything else.

When Alice awoke Jill and Claire were putting the virus and the anti-virus back in the container they had found them. Alice jumped to her feet, quickly regretting doing so her head was pounding loudly in her ears.

"Christ Umbrella NEVER learns!" Jill growled frustrated with Umbrella's ignorance. "But at least we have some solid evidence. The virus, anti-virus and this," Jill pulled out the Umbrella badge.

Claire's eyes widened and Alice grabbed it out of her hands. "This was in the plane?" Alice asked.

"Your awake," Jill said in a bit of a shock.

Alice waved that off, "You found this in the plane?"

"Yeah."

Alice smiled and laughed, she grabbed a vial of the anti-virus. "Umbrella's slipping"

"What do you mean?"Claire asked moving closer to Alice to look at the vial.

Jill realized what was happening, Umbrella was screwed, they had labeled the virus and anti-virus tubes with their symbol. It was hard to tell but it was there a little umbrella sign.

"They labeled too many produces." Jill said with a chuckle.

Alice grinned as she twirled the vial in her hand and she remember something. Claire was still infected! "Give me your arm."

Claire held out her arm and injected the vial into Claire's blood stream. Alice grabbed a second vial of the anti-virus and put it in her pocket. Even as she did so she felt pain erupt in her chest. At first she just ignored it, but soon the pain became to much for Alice to bare.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jill asked at the sudden look of pain and shock on Alice's face.

"I don't . . ."

PAIN!

She screamed as she felt something inside her shift and push out. Alice turned to look at Claire, she looked just as bewildered as Jill did. She felt pressure inside of her left arm and as she looked down at it another jolt of pain hit her, square in the chest like white hot metal against bare skin. Alice gasped but didn't inhale, breathing had become too hard by now. After standing frozen to the ground she was forced to her knees. The pressure in her arms grew more intense, Alice looked down to see her left forearm, ripped open. Blood and something black oozing out.

NO!

She was mutating! No this was wrong! How could this happen? She couldn't she's kill them. Jill, Claire, she'd kill them both. Her heart raced, pounding loudly in her ears. She opened her mouth to scream and blood came pouring out.

"ALICE!" Jill was screaming to Alice but, Alice was too far gone. Somehow Alice ended up on her back laying on the floor shaking, violently. She couldn't see anymore, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"No-o" Alice managed out threw a gargled, liquid moan.

Images burned into her mind, images of Spencer, images of Kaplan, Rain . . . Matt . . . Memories of Matt's death, meeting Jill and Carlos, Angie, LJ, find the Redfields. Matt . . . then nothing.

END CHAPTER!!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. If Anything Happens

Disclaimer:: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, other characters and events that AREN'T already in Resident Evil are in my imagination.

Chapter Six "If Anything Happens"

Carlos and Chris weren't exactly the best team but knowing if they didn't work together they would be a zombie's next hot meal gave them some inspiration to become the next Batman and Robin.

Flash Back

Jill embraced Chris, he looked down at her and could see the tears welding in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you." She said quietly, tightening her hold on him. She pulled back suddenly, the tears had disappeared from her eyes and Jill slapped him hard. "NEVER do that again!"

Chris, even with the pain in his right cheek, laughed. How very crazy she could be.

"Don't worry, next time if anything happens I'll meet you." Chris said reassuringly.

"Damn straight you will! At the other S.T.A.R.S. Headquarters on the East Coast."

"Maryland? Or North Carolina?" Chris asked not daring to ask if she was kidding, Jill didn't kid.

"Maryland" Jill said, that was the only H.Q., she knew of on the East Coast. She had never known there was a branch in North Carolina.

"All right, if we get spilt up again, I'll be there."

Jill nodded then smirked and said "You better be Redfield or I'll hunt you down and skin you myself."

"Yes ma'am Ms. Valentine! Ma'am!" Chris replied in an official voice.

Reality

"Redfield!" Carlos called to Chris from the end of the loading dock.

"Yeah?" Chris called back, he had stopped in the middle of the pathway when he thought about the flashback with Jill.

"You find anything?"

"Besides zombies? No." Chris replied. He heard Carlos walk down the narrow hallway.

"All right," Carlos said slipping passed Chris "Let's go check out the plane."

When the two men entered the jet the disgusting smell of decay and rot washed over them. Four zombies were staggering around the jet, moaning hungrily.

Chris and Carlos made quick work of them and continued through the jet. Chris kicked the cockpit door down, sure enough -

Uuuuhhhhhhnnnn . . .

Two more zombies were in the cockpit. From the looks of them they had been there a good while, one of them had lost its jaw and its eyes had been gouged out of their sockets. The other zombie had no left hand and had a large hole in its stomach. Both of them lacked a mass amount of skin. Chris took them out, two quick shots to the head before they ever realized he was there. Chris took his place in the pilot seat. The keys were already in the ignition.

'Poor bastards, they must have been so close to escaping.'

"Must have been bit by one of the dogs . . . "Chris said remembering the bodies of the Dobermans he had seen from outside the airport. Chances were the girls were here and gone, he and Olivera were slowed by the zombies that separated the group to begin with. Then a couple of lickers attacked them from the entrance of the airpost. Due to advance mutation they were particularly difficult to kill.

Olivera came into the cockpit. "Can you fly this crate?"

"Any crate with wings." Chris replied.

"Good. I'll get these out of here." Carlos said kicking the eyeless zombie, hard, making it roll.

A preview of the next chapter

Alice stopped shaking in fact she stopped moving at all. Jill and Claire stared down at her wide eyed.

"Alice . . ." Jill whispered, then raised her voice "ALICE!"

Still, no response.

"Is she . . ." Claire began quietly.

"No!" Jill said sharply. 'She had better not be' Jill thought to herself. 'We've come too damn far.'

(A/N: That's it that's all I'll give you! Sorry it took me forever to post after such a rude cliff hanger but I had writers block and I was getting extremely over worked trying to write this and juggle school at the same time! By the way, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! That's it for now! Chao!)


	7. Many Memories

Disclaimer:: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, other characters and events that AREN'T already in Resident Evil are in my imagination.

Chapter Seven "Many Memories"

Alice stopped shaking in fact she stopped moving at all. Jill and Claire stared down at her wide eyed.

"Alice . . ." Jill whispered, then raised her voice "ALICE!"

Still, no response.

"Is she?" Claire began quietly.

"No!" Jill said sharply. 'She had better not be' Jill thought to herself. 'We've come too damn far.'

Flashback

Carlos yelled to everyone in the hanger of the C89 "HANG ONTO SOMETHING!"

Alice could hear it, it was the loudest explosion she'd ever heard. The C89 was tumbling through the air, the explosion pushing it forwards.

"We're going down!" Jill cried out over the roar of the explosion.

Alice Saw a piece of the C89 flying toward the little girl next to her.

"NO!"

Just as Matt had done for her, she put herself between Angie and the sharp metal. Pain erupted throughout her body. It was finally over, she was dead, she could rest. Blood poured out from her mouth as she coughed. Alice Abernathy died before the plane crashed.

3 weeks later

'I'm still fucking alive' Alice thought bitterly, but at the same time was happy to see her friends step out of the S. U. V. They began to ride away as soon as Alice was in the vehicle.

"What did they do to you Alice?" Jill asked, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know" Alice replied truthfully.

After a long silence Alice spoke again. "You took a big risk coming here. You're all wanted, by Umbrella and you just stole their greatest Bio-weapon. That's going to go over like a lead balloon."

"We like to live dangerously."Carlos said with a grin. "Can't you tell? Plus we figured you were worth the risk."

"Assuming," Jill added, "you can still have the same bag of tricks you had in Raccoon."

"And so much more" Alice said quietly. "But how did you all know"

"Angie." Everyone in the S. U. V chorused, even Alice.

"I told them you weren't dead . . . because I knew you weren't, I could feel you. In here." Angie explained putting a hand over her heart.

One week later, in London

"This is where Umbrella moved the research and development of the T-virus after the Raccoon incident." Alice explained to Carlos and Jill then paused. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Angie with L. J.?"

Carlos let out a heavy sigh, cut short between laughing and sarcasm. "Oh trust me, he'll take good care of her." Carlos grinned evilly, giving Jill a quick glance. She too smiled wickedly. Alice understood what happened now and she looked at Jill, raising an eyebrow.

"'You better take good care of Angie or it won't be a pair of handcuffs I shoot off of you.'" Carlos said recalling Jill's words to L. J.

Jill laughed. "I hope I didn't sound that manly."

The trio drove through London and stopped at a little Café. In the Café a young man in his mid-20s approached the table where Jill, Carlos, and Alice sat devising a plan. The man was tall with dark, short, brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was very fit and seemed to have a body built on muscle. He wore a plane black muscle shirt and blue jeans.

"Ms. Valentine, I've been searching everywhere for you."

Jill hadn't even noticed he was approaching, she looked up at him and her eyes widened. She jumped from her seat. "CHRIS!" She cried.

The man smiled. "Yup, I saw you on the News a couple weeks ago. Regular little superstars aren't you?"

"More like convict" Carlos muttered.

"Christopher Redfield ." Alice said looking up at him. Carlos, Jill, and Chris stared at her in awe.

(A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter . . . if your all confused Jill is remembering watch happened up to here, yeah this is gonna be a two-chapter thing, next chapter gets back into the story though. By the way, I think I'm going to cut the fanfic short. No one seems to be reading so I'm just wasting my time. If you want to save the fanfic I want 20 different reviews from 20 different people! I didn't want to resort to that but I had to. So just let me know what you think of it a simple "I like it, write more" Will do just, please Review!)


	8. Many Memories Part Two

Disclaimer:: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, other characters and events that AREN'T already in Resident Evil are in my imagination.

Chapter Seven "Many Memories Part 2"

Alice got to her feet standing in front of Chris. " Alice." She said extending a hand.

They shook.

"How did you-" Chris began but was cut off.

"Know who you are? I used to work for Umbrella, head of security, I know all about S. T. A. R. S. members including Ms. Valentine here. Don't worry-" Alice continued seeing the look on Chris's face when she mentioned Umbrella. " I'm a good guy now. So is Carlos, he used to be a leader of one of Umbrella's S. W. A. T. teams but you heard all about how he was 'fired' well he wasn't, his team and he were left in Raccoon City by Umbrella."

"Umbrella abandon us to die and all of my team did too."Carlos added.

Chris looked-if possible- more confused than he did before Alice explained everything to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jill asked.

"I know about Raccoon, my sister almost died in there." Chris said looking back at a young brunet girl sitting at a table at the other end of the café. She looked to be in her late teens, her reddish-brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, her bangs dangling loosely. She sky blue eyes and she was wearing a black cut-off shirt with a red vest overtop. 'Let me Live' was written on the back of it. Also, she wore a pair of jeans with a brown belt and brown, high-heel boots. The girl looked up, she had blue eyes, she smiled.

"Serve and protect" Jill said smiling.

"And that's exactly what I'm here to do." Chris said.

"We can talk in the red S. U. V." said Alice as she left some money on the table and walked out.

-Later that day, In the city of Surrey-

"I don't think this is going to work . . ." Claire said as she got out of the car.

"Don't worry" Alice said. She had loaded her two hip holsters with an Uzi to each, a 9 mm colt in her shoulder holster , a shotgun in her back holster, and a glock in her thigh holster. She pulled a trench coat over her and got out of the vehicle just like everyone else had.

"Let's do this" Carlos said as he walked through the glass doors that were marked with Umbrella's symbol, once a symbol that Carlos himself went under.

Jill was the one that pushed ahead of them all and reached the desk first.

"May I help you?" asked a man in a black suit with dark slicked back hair.

Jill smiled. "No, you can't even help yourself" She moved fast-fast enough to impress even Alice. She pulled out her automatic and shot down the three men behind the desk. All head shots. Damn. The group behind her were all impressed, more than they let on. "Move out."

Jill, Alice, and Claire moved together and Chris and Carlos moved together.

Jill and Alice moved slightly ahead of Claire. Claire covered the back as they moved down a long metal corridor

-Reality-

"JILL!" Claire was practically shrieking in her ear, all her flashbacks faded from her mind.

"Yeah?" She replied shaking her head. She looked down at Alice. Alice in turn looked up at her-which shocked the shit out of Jill-with yellow eyes. When they met Alice her eyes had been blue. "SHIT!" Jill cried jumping to her feet, pulling out her gun and pointing it at Alice's face.

To be continued. . . .

(A/N:: Well thanks to the people that did review, it was much appreciated! I figured that I'll keep going for those who want to read it but it rests on the reviews, and the time I have whether their will be a sequel. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks a bunch)


	9. Mandy

Disclaimer:: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, other characters and events that AREN'T already in Resident Evil are in my imagination.

Chapter Nine "Mandy"

As Carlos and Chris disembarked from the jet, the sight of the burning cargo plane they had seen only a few miles back, was fresh in their minds. Both of them had the same fear running through them. They had landed the Jet in an open field and prayed that it didn't belong to someone. From what Chris remembered of the area the S. T. A. R. S. H.Q.'s position, this was the closest they could get. Well without the Military taking them down for flying in a no-flying zone. They weren't too, far from the H.Q., about a mile at most.

They managed a way onto the main road, but something wasn't right and the worst possible scenario came into play. The streets were empty, as where the shops they passed along the road. No sign of human life was evident. Chris and Carlos both were ready, ready for what they knew was bound to come. It was inevitable and about half a mile up the road their fears were recognized. A body covered in blood, it had been decapitated and from the look of it, it had been very slow, the chops were evident. Even the body's legs had been hacked, flesh and tissue ripped off the bone.

The worst thing about this blood-soaked massacre, was the huge black figure that loomed over the body. It was a black bird, like a crow, but abnormally larger. The muscle and flesh seemed to be stretched and its eyes were a creamy white color. The beast looked at them, its blood stained beak glistening in the dusk. It opened its beak and let out a strange cry. Chris raised his gun at the beast instinctively, but the bird merely took flight and started in the opposite direction.

"Oh no, you don't!" Chris muttered as he pulled the trigger of his gun. The bullet hit its target, the bird, right in the head and it fell to the ground with a death cry that echoed throughout the empty streets.

Carlos walked over to an abandon green Toyota Rav 4 and pulled open the driver side door. He didn't see the keys anywhere in the front and as he turned to look in the back seat a metallic object flew passed his face. He jumped and let out a yell, stumbling back from the car.

"What was that?" Chris asked staring at Carlos with wide eyes.

"I have no clue. . . ."Carlos replied. "Whatever it was it was sharp" Carlos said as he wiped a thick stream of blood off of his cheek. With the blood gone a nasty gash was apparent on his face.

Chris walked over to the car looking in the back window, though he had a hell of a time seeing inside due to the tinted windows and the darkness creeping around them. "It looks like a kid." Chris said, "I'm not sure though, all I can see are legs . . . "

"Oh God," Carlos groaned, "You don't think-"

"I don't know." he said before Carlos could finish. Chris glanced at the corpse laying on the road, it wasn't looking good. Definitely not in Who-ever-was-in-there's favor. Chris pulled the door open, moving himself to the side of the vehicle as soon as it was open.

Sure enough, something flew from within the car and landed a few feet away. It was a sharp kitchen knife. That clarified that the girl was alive, for now anyway. Neither of the two of them moved from where they were standing, but they did look at each another. Carlos nodded and began to talk, in attempts to calm the frightened child.

"We're here to help!"

"What's going on?" a small frightened voice asked. It was a girl. Or a very girly boy.

"A virus has gotten loose, we don't know how, but it's killing people. It's also bringing them back, but they aren't themselves, their heartless and deprived of all emotions and feelings, even memories. All they do once brought back, is murder other people." Carlos explained as he moved in front of the door looking in.

"I-is that why my mom got sick and bit my dad?"

Chris felt his stomach fall through. The body on the road, the cut marks on it-knife slashes. Could that girl really do such a thing? Chris stepped out behind Carlos, looking over his shoulder. The door light inside was off, all that could be seen were the girl's legs. Chris pulled out a flashlight, which he tended to carry around everywhere on his belt, and turned it on. Instantly Chris had regretted it. Carlos did too.

Dried blood and vomit was everywhere, the girl was sitting in the seat, stretched out, cuddling something. . . .

A human's head.

Chris was willing to bet all the money in the world that the head belonged to the bloody corpse on the road. Shit, it had to be, there was no other body in sight and it was missing a head. The body was male, so was the head, as things were it stood for enough evidence. The head had dark brown hair and its eyes were milky white and wide open. It was a disgusting sight.

The girl winced at the sudden light. Apparently, she was adjusted to the dimness of dusk. She was very young, as they could tell from her voice. She had long, jet-black hair and deep brown eyes that were full of fear. Her clothes were badly blood stained.

"It's my father . . . " She said indicating to the head. "I had to kill him . . . He killed my sister and tried to kill me . . . He wasn't right anymore . . . " the girl explained.

That was when Chris had noticed the human arm that hung limply over the back of the seat. The girl noticed this as well. "My sister died, I saw her, but when Dad started chasing me she got back up. And came after me too. Both of their eyes were weird . . . they were all white . . . " the girl looked at the head, her already swollen, red, watery eyes leaked more tears. "I had to kill them . . . they wouldn't want to be this was if they were right . . . "

Everything was silent for a moment. Chris and Carlos were still stuck on the fact that somehow a young girl had managed to keep herself alive, against the ones she loved.

"I couldn't leave them outside . . . Those things would eat them . . . Sis followed me into the car, when I tried to hide from them . . . I killed her in here . . . and then I kill my Dad outside . . . I couldn't lift him, so I brought his head in here. "She explained, tears still flowing down her face.

Carlos was the first to talk after the last statement the girl made. "It's ok . . . We understand, believe it or not. We're here to help you. Now do you know where the keys are?"

"There," the girl said pointing at the driver's seat, "Their under the drivers seat."

"Good," Carlos said, he wasn't going to ask how they got there. He didn't want to know. "Ok, now what's your name?"

"Mandy."

"Ok Mandy, do you think it would be ok if we had a funeral for your sister and father?" Carlos asked, praying that he still had his lighter in his pocket.

"How? We can't exactly burry them," She said wiping tears away, but it was no use more tears took their place.

"We'll burn then so the monsters can't get them and they can finally be at rest, ok?"

At first Chris saw that the girl wasn't having it, she wanted to keep her dead family, but after a couple minutes of thinking it over, she said that it would be fine with her. So Chris and Carlos piled the two bodies, while Mandy kept watch for anything. Chris put some gasoline that was in the back of the Toyota, in a red jug, on the bodies. Mandy and Chris got in the car as Carlos set fire to the bodies and then joined them. Chris fished out the keys from under the seat and started the car.

Carlos looked back at the girl. "By the way, did either of them bite you?"

Mandy shook her head. "No, the tried to though . . . "

After that Carlos didn't look back at her. He was still confused on how a little girl could manage to kill a man.

(A/N - I'm sorry for the delays on the chapters, I'm having trouble with my internet and it's a big pain. Also I just hope everybody likes the chapter and thinks it's as twisted as I do! Hopefully this makes you see a more exciting side of Chris and Carlos . . . I know they've been boring. It'll get better though trust me! Forewarning, the next Chapter is going to poke fun at all the main characters and is just for fun, it isn't going to pertain to my story AT ALL. I repeat. It is not a REAL chapter of my story it's just, as the title says, Comic Relief. Ok Please Review! I'm having a big lack in self-esteem for some reason . . . Oh and once again Thank you. Everyone that did review! )


	10. Comic Relief

Disclaimer::I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, other characters and events that AREN'T already in Resident Evil are in my imagination.

(A/N - As I stated several times in Chapter Nine this isn't a chapter to my story it's just a "Comic Relief" Reading this a VERY much so optional and you won't miss anything. All rights for this Idea are Reserved to Dreamz a.k.a DragonflyDreamz ( on anyway) or as I know her best Jill -)

Talking With Dreamz::

(Me) -laughs- Ok, hi Dreamz

(Dreamz) Hiya

(Me) Soooo you wanna explain to all these lovely people -who think I'm crazier then crack- how this little comic came into being?

(Dreamz) Well, as we know, we were talking on the phone and you mentioned the part to me where Chris said "what is it" in your fanfict and it rang a bell back to the time in RE1 where Jill goes "what is it" and Mr. Barry Burton said his famous, "its blood..i hope this isn't Chris's blood" and it just struck me.. As you know, I am a random person, these things just come out of nowhere..-Laughs-

(Me) -laughs- I'll bet everyone's really confused now and they're probably are skimming the text for it. Well you can stop skimming 'cause I took it out when I wrote the final. That's right ladies and gentlemen this is the person who helps me figure out what's messed up with my story before I put it on the internet and make an ass out of myself. Please, everyone give Ms. Dreamz a round of applause -applause button turns on-

(Dreamz) hah...thank you! thank you!

(Audience) -Loud applauding-

(Me) Ok....

(Audience) -still applauding-

(Me) OK!!!!

(Audience) -Still Applauding-

(Me) Ok, the next person that claps their hands is getting pumped with a pound of lead! -pulls out two submachine guns-

(Audience) -cricket cricket-

(Me) YAY -

(Dreamz) hah...I actually don't mind!::laughs::

(Me) I know you don't, I do -laughs- Jealous me

(Dreamz) Yesh, I know that! ::cough:: I meaann..... .

(Me) - -big smile- Isn't she great??

(audience) AWWWWWWWWWWWW

(me) Oh, don't push your luck. . . I mean - -Big smile- I Love you audience!

(Dreamz) ::laughs:: aww, your too sweet..

(Me) Aren't I though?

(Dreamz) and yes, I am great and you all know it ::points to audience::

(Dreamz) annnyywaaayyy..

(Me) XD Ooooohhh she told you! -points and laughs at audience-

(Dreamz) ::looks at oka-chan weird::...okaaay...yeah...hah...your almost as messed up as me, good going... anyway, these peeps ain't here to listen to our stupid convos

(Me) ::sings:: She's right you know, she's right!!

(Dreamz) ::goes uh uh, ohhh!::

(Me) And with that! our musical is over and we must move onto to the fic - Enjoy!

(Dreamz) hah..

-5 minutes pause-

(Dreamz) O right! Anyway, Thanks to all y'all for reading this, and readin' my gurl's fanfict, thanks alot! Byez!

(Dreamz) And thanks for havin me, Oka

(Me) Anytime! It was a blast!! Oh yeah Adding in here, Dreamz is going to be writing a Fanfic later on, it has to do with After Code Veronica and the main Character is Alexia, Be sure to check it out! (when it comes out)

(Dreamz) Thanks, Oka!

(Me) CUT!::sigh:: FINALLY!! Now... WHERE'S MY MOCHA??

NOW FOR THE FUN!!!

-Comic Relief-

Brought to you by:: The Umbrella Corporation-Our business is Life itself!

Chris:-walks over to the Rav 4 after Carlos yelled out- What is it?

Carlos: It's a head. . . . I hope this isn't Chris's head.

Chris: Yeah.....Me too ....WAIT! -runs over to a mirror- Oh God! I think your right! I can't see it!

(Dreamz: Ladies and Gentlemen by this point I think you can tell that Chris's brain went buh-bye! If anyone sees this you can in fact go "I hope this isn't Chris's brain" cause it might be!)

(Me: -claps- Very well said, very well!!! Anyway.... Back to the fic!)

Carlos: Maybe that's because your looking at the wall.....

Chris: Oh God! If I don't have a head then I don't have eyes! I'm not looking at anything!-runs around freaking out-

Jill -Walks up out of nowhere- Who dyed his hair blonde?

Chris: O.O Oh My God! My hair's blonde!?!?!

Jill: I was being sarcas-

Alice: HEY!

Jill: What?

Alice: You just dissed blondes!

Jill: -Thinks- It took her that long to figure that out?

Carlos: Nawh really?

Jill: Point being?

Alice: -points to head- BLONDE!

Carlos: Very good, now count to ten!

Alice and Jill: Excuse me, this is an A and B conversation. If you don't C your way out, D and E will F you up!

Carlos: ?

Chris: -runs up- END! FIN! BURRITO! -tries to turn off camera-

Alice: CHRIS NO! NOT YET! WE STILL HAVE-

Chris: -chucks it at a rock-

Camera: -Smashes into pieces-

(A/N: And this is what I do with my life hope you liked it -)


	11. Possible Contamination

When Alice finally awoke Jill was somewhere in Lala land. Claire on the other hand was aware of Alice's awakening and was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Alice wanted to ask, but she couldn't seem to form the words. Claire opened her mouth and formed the word 'Jill' then she did it again and even a third time. The third time seemed to finally get the attention of Jill, Alice wasn't able to tell because she heard none of the words. Jill turned to Claire and formed the word 'Yeah' once again Alice couldn't hear the word being said. Alice watched as Jill looked down at her and gave a shocked cry, no it looked like a cry, but yet again no sound reached Alice's ears. Jill shoved the breech in Alice's face.

This of course shocked the shit out of Alice, "What the fuck?" Alice demanded, "What the hell's wrong with you?" None of the words came out of her mouth, though.

Jill's eyes brimmed with tears as she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Bullet after bullet sliced into Alice's neck, she didn't feel any of it, a little sting. That was it. Alice lay in shock letting the bullets drill her the first couple times. Then she got pissed. Not because it hurt and was going to kill her, because it wouldn't do either, it was because she was laying there taking it. Alice Abernathy DID NOT take any shit.

"Fuck this," Alice growled bitterly in her thoughts, the bullets all seemed to slow at the aggression that was growing in her mind. Some they were barely moving, Alice realized that it wasn't the bullets that were slowing, it was she who was speeding up at an incredible rate. She pushed herself to her feet, kicked the gun out of Jill's hand and took Claire's gun from her hand as well, throwing it across the hold.

Time speed up again, or Alice slowed down. Jill and Claire looked stumped at the place where Alice had been. It was replaced with bullet holes, lots of them, but no Alice. After looking around the cargo hold slowly they saw her over in the right corner leaning against the metal wall her gold eyes full of anger. After a couple moments of silence and long stares at ne another, her eyes changed back to blue. She still looked pissed.

"What.......the.....hell was that.....all ....ABOUT?" Alice said slowly, clearly pissed, who could blame her? They had just shot her. . . ALOT. Who could blame them? She had fucked up, evil eyes Alice was slightly shocked when it was actually her own voice that cut the silence, considering a moment ago she could hear or speak and she just took a pound or two of lead to the neck. She ran a hand quickly and gingerly over her neck, the gunshots were healed.

"Alice?" Jill replied uneasily.

"Well I'm not the fucking boogieman." Alice hissed in a pissed off voice.

"What happened just a minute ago?" Claire said getting to her feet. She looked over at Jill and she could see her trying her best not to get aggravated with Alice's last remark. Alice may have been pissed, but it's not like Jill knew what Alice might have been if she didn't turn normal again. She could have killed them.

"Alice looked away, staring at the far end of the hanger. She didn't have an answer, she didn't know what had happened. No time was spent on dwelling on the thought, a sound caught Alice's attention quickly after things had quieted in the room. The sound of dripping and shortly following a sharp intake of air, like a gasp, but much more intense. She knew exactly what it was. she spun around and grabbed a flame retarded blanket that was in one of the open crates, "GET OUT OFF THE PLANE! NOW!"

She wasn't messing around .

Alice pushed the other two women through a gash in the side of the plane. After being urged to run again, Jill and Claire ran as fast as they could. Jill was slightly faster then Claire, but she didn't run ahead of Claire. She stayed near Alice, who she knew was not running nearly as fast as she was capable of. Alice spotted a ditch and was just about to them to take cover when she realized something.

"Oh no. . . ." She whispered her stomach falling.

Neither Claire nor Jill heard what Alice said, due to the sudden explosion of the plane. Jill had been the one that grabbed ahold of Alice's arm and pulled her into the ditch.

When Alice realized she had been pulled into the ditch, she whipped the blanket she had gotten from the plane, around the three of them.

Flames shot overtop of the ditch, mere inches away from the trio. It was the hottest thing any of them had ever felt. A wave of dry heat and then a blast of cool autumn air followed directly after. Once the chilly air had sat in they jumped from the ditch, one by one.

Alice looked worried and pale with shock and misery. "The virus. . . . was in the plane. . . .and now it's in the air."

Jill's eyes widened with the horrified thought of all that had happened. Raccoon. Surrey. Now...here. Either times they had barely escaped, she doubted they would be so lucky a third time. "But the anti-virus was in there too right? Maybe it smothered the effects of the T-virus."

Alice thought about it, then nodded. "They're both airborne, it is a slim possibility, but the amount of the anti-virus was lesser than the amount of T-virus."

"Well, there's nothing we can do but what we came to do." Claire said finally, brushing herself of and turning to the woods.

"Well, she's right about that." Jill said shrugging.

To be continued...

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, my family is having some troubles and I haven't had a whole lot of time to sit around typing these things up. Hope you all like this chapter, I know it isn't much. Thanks again to all the reviewed the last couple of chapters, which was....like....three people. Thanks so much you three - P.S. sorry for any spelling errors or gram. errors, I was sort of rushed on this chpt.)


	12. Beast

Disclaimer::I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, other characters and events that AREN'T already in Resident Evil are in my imagination

Chapter 12- Beast

Chris was glad he spent most of his teenage years racing his old Chevy through old cattle ranges, sure he got in trouble for it, almost got thrown in jail a couple times but right now it was paying off. Big time. After they found Mandy, things got progressively worse.

Mandy had spent most of the time explaining how things had come to this, reports on the News had been saying that a rapid pattern or unexplainable deaths had been occurring since midmorning. It had started in the hospitals and spread like wildfire. The lack of explanation sent people into a panicked frenzy. A doctor soon told reports he believed it was the West Nile Virus. The blame had been put on a natural disease but there was no way that it could have been true. People were dying not even half an hour after infection. The pattern though stuck to a rural area, which could have been a very good thing if it were for the large masses of undead that appeared constantly in the roads.

Carlos sat in the passenger's seat with a pissed-off look on his face. Raccoon had went to hell in several hand baskets, but this place went to hell by the fucking truck loads. Knowing Umbrella - which Carlos did, very well in fact- they would have another heartless son of a bitch like that asshole Timothy "Able" Cain -who was burning in hell-on this case faster than a horny dog on a bitch in heat.

Zombies were busy pounding away at the window of the Rav- which were too thick for them to break, thankfully- and where breathing heavily on them. Chris didn't miss a beat, he hit the gas, running over the group of undead in front of the car. The zombies on the side of the car, behind the car, and even those that had just been run over, the ones that didn't have their head's smashed in anyway, where determined not to be deprived of a prey. So they followed the Rav until it was out of sight, then they stumbled stupidly around looking for something-no, someone- to chomp down on.

Once clear of the zombies the trio could breath again and the atmosphere was a little more bearable, but the silence that had fell around them was killing it quickly. So Chris tried his hand at conversation.

"So, Mandy, you wanna tell us a bit about yourself?"

Mandy was quiet for a moment, then she gave a timid nod, "Well I'm twelve and in the sixth grade..." she stopped and was silent again. Then she asked a question that seemed to have been burdening her for a while, "Who are you people?"

Chris sighed deeply before he spoke, "I'm Chris, that's Carlos," Chris motioned to the man that sat next to him. "I'm a member of Special Tactics and Rescue Squad."

The conversation was now in Carlos's hands, and he didn't seem to want to talk about it. "I'm unemployed." Carlos said choosing his wording wisely, he didn't feel like spilling his the entire story to either person in the car. "Let's just say I did things that they do in the Army, but I was doing it for the wrong side. So I quit."

Sure, it was all lies pretty much, but it did have some truth to it. He did things they do in the Army and it was for the wrong people. When it came right down to it Carlos felt that he was-all in all- a greedy asshole that would do anything for money. Seeing and thinking about all that Umbrella had done, how many lives they've ruined, he felt worse than shit for ever taking their offer. Alice had felt the same way, now that Carlos thought about it.

He remembered sitting in the back of the S. U. V. In London, Alice was sitting next to him cradling her head in her arms.

'What's wrong?' He had asked her.

She looked up at him with tired deep blue eyes, showing worry and exhaust clear as day, and managed a half-hearted smile.

'Nothing' She replied, she was pale and weak, she actually seemed human for the first time since they had got her away from Umbrella's lab.

Carlos wasn't one to take no for an answer and today was one of the days that he wouldn't. He stared straight into her eyes and she let out a long sigh.

'I'm hating myself for joining Umbrella in the first place, I knew what they were doing wasn't right, but I was greedy and only saw the dollar signs. None of this should ever happened... I should have stopped it, I had the chance. . .'

'Hey, look, we all make mistakes, it's what makes us human. Don't blame yourself.' he recalled saying and it was a bad move.

'Heh, human...' she said grimly, 'I barely even fell human anymore.'

Carlos didn't know what to say to that and when he remembered it he pushed his self-pity aside. He was thankful that at least he was able to get away with his humanity still in tacked.

"W-what is that?" Mandy asked alarm in her voice. In a field a yard or two away from the car a man was running as fast as he could.

"It's a survivor!" Carlos yelled out at the sight of the man. Chris hit the brakes in time for Carlos to fling open the door and jump out of the vehicle. Chris was about to open the door and follow Carlos when Mandy stopped him.

"NO! Don't go out there!" She cried.

But she underestimated Chris's capability of opening the door and slamming it shut without even considering a word Mandy had just said.

"DAMMIT!" She shrieked slamming both of her hands on either shoulder of the seats in front of her. "What if something was trying to kill me? Huh, what then?"

She knew what she had to do, but doing it was another story. It was going to be hard, not as hard as killing her own kin, but it was asking for all the courage inside her and more. She pulled at the small of her back, a small pistol was holstered under her shirt. Mandy grabbed the door handle and kicked open the door. She tore up the field her heart pounding in her throat.

Upon reaching Chris and Carlos, whom had both stopped dead in their tracks, she knew they had seen what had made her heart stop, restart, then stop again. She could see the beast clearer than ever and wished desperately she was back in the Rav. It was once a lion, now mutilated almost beyond recognition. Skin was at a minimum only showing few patches along it's back and legs, blood and tissue made the beast shimmer dimly. From the distance they were at they could tell it had been a female, it's body lean and diverse unlike a bulky male's. It's face was no more than bloody tissue and skull, it's massive blood-stained fangs were exposed, flesh that had once hidden them had been torn away. It had a red eye in it's left socket, the other eye was dangling from a single muscle.

The survivor Carlos had been so happy to find, fell victim to the predator before they could reach him. Mandy looked on in the scene in dismay, they victim was already nearly devoured, his chest had been torn open. Muscles, tissue, flesh and organs all missing from the body. "I tried to tell you..."Mandy said quietly.

The beast looked up at the sound of Mandy's voice, it hesitated only a moment before releasing into the air a growl that made the very ground under their feet shake. All of them, frozen with fear, knew that even if they could will their bodies to run it would do know use against a beast such as the one brought upon them. It sliced it's way through the feild, the grass padding it's foots steps to a soft thump, thump, thump.

The three scattered, regaining feeling in their legs and hearts. For whatever reason, animals always seem to find one type of person that they dislike, it was Chris's unhappy chance that this lioness took a great dislike to him and found it necessary not to bother with trailing anyone but him. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he ran not daring to turn back. A searing pain cut threw his shoulders as he was forced to the ground by the wait of the beast on his back. The ground grew ever closer as Chris raced to meet it. Very soon his face was in the ground, stinging like hell.

The pressure that had all at once come down on him let up for a second, just long enough for Chris to roll out of the way of a nasty body slam the lioness had prepared for him. Unfortunately it wasn't long enough to make an escape, for the thing was upon him before he could lift himself. Massive teeth were forced into his face as he did his best to push it's head from him. It slashed angrily, missing Chris's neck by mere inches. It was at this time Chris realized that the gun he had had before going down was no longer in his grasp. He looked frantically around, not having much time to spare before the thing took another aim at his head.

Laying about three feet away from Chris was the gun that Chris so desperately needed. Just out of his reach. Figures. A sear of pain rushed to his upper abdomen as the beast landed a swipe. A gun shot rang out through the air, almost as disturbing as the lioness's roar. Mandy had fired a gun, that seemingly can out of thin air, at the monstrous thing. It wheeled to face her, the empty socket oozing blood. She stood facing it, unafraid., her shoot hit it in the back of the head. The beast didn't slow at this though, half of it's skull had been blown free and lay on the ground next to it, but it stood there as if nothing had ever happened. Until it suddenly let out a pissed of roar and charged Mandy, leaving Chris free. It's mouth was wide open teeth bared, it had no intention on knocking Mandy to the ground and toying with her, it wanted to tear her limb from limb. Mandy didn't so much as twitch she simply raised her gun and fired, straight into it's mouth. Carlos, who had taken place behind Mandy raised his automatic as the Lioness drew nearer and let a round loose into the blood-gushing empty socket.

Finally the beast slowed, and turned to run away but the lead in it's brain had done it's damage. It fell to the ground with a pathetic whine, it's body pulsed for several minutes after they where sure it wasn't going to get back up anytime soon.

Chris was about fed up with trying to find out what the hell the story was on the kid, and now seemed like a good time to be blunt. "How they hell did you know how to shoot off a gun?"

"Better question, how the fuck did something like that end up in a place like this?" Carlos snapped.

"Listen, there's a lot of shit you don't know. If you'll stop asking questions maybe I could answer on of them" Mandy snarled, then her voice calmed, " There's a zoo not far from here, the animals must have been affected. My Mom was a cop and she ran a Karate school in summers and stuff."

"But why the hell do you have a gun and how did you get that good?" Carlos demanded.

"I have a gun incase...." Mandy hesitated as if it were something she didn't want to go into. Chris persisted.

"Incase of what?"

"Incase of an outbreak" she said finally.

To be Continued.....

(A/n: Hey sorry once again for the long wait, holidays were alittle too bussy for me to get much of anything done, I should be able to pump out a new chapter in a day or two... Should being the key word there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... let me know what you think but please, be gentle...I'm going through a rough time right now.)


	13. Safety at Last

Disclaimer::I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, other characters and events that AREN'T already in Resident Evil are in my imagination

Chapter 13- Safety at Last

They had been running for what seemed to have been hours, before they encountered a fenced-in facility. The fence was wide open and the building beyond was about three stories heigh, made of gray cement and had windows only on the top floor. Though they paid little attention to the details of the building, they could have cared less if it was purple with a float on top. It was their destination and a retreat from the onslaught of undead the followed behind them.

"Jill!" Claire yelled as they run panting hardly. Her heart was beating loudly against her ribs and sending waves of pain throughout her body. "Is that it?"

"Yeah!" Jill replied taking a glance back at the mob of zombies that were closing in.

As they reached the large steal doors, Alice yanked on the door. No use, it was locked. Alice could have very well pulled the door off open, but it wouldn't have done any good. If the door couldn't latch, the zombies would get in and they would die. She turned and ran passed her other two comrades, to the chicken wire gates and forced them shut. The zombies had advanced too close for Alice's likings, when a shift of heavy metal against cement hit the air Alice knew what was happening in less than an instant. The door was being opened as the pack of zombies reached the gates.

"GET INSIDE!" Alice called.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Jill replied.

"GET . . . INSIDE!" Alice roared as the gate flung open, 'It didn't latch' Alice's blood ran cold. Something inside her shifted, as it had on the plane sending fresh, hot slices of pain jolting through her. She stumbled away from the approaching zombies. Her brain fighting a war inside herself, trying to keep hold of the little bit of human left in her.

"ALICE!" Jill shrieked, but Alice couldn't move, her body seemed to have a will of it's own.

"Go ahead, they won't hurt me . . . " Alice said, her heart was beating with each word. Something was growing inside, whatever it was made Alice feel more and more vicious by the passing moment. She had an over whelming urge to kill. She had felt it ever since she had set foot outside of the hospital back in Raccoon. When she escaped from the lab after Umbrella had taken her hostage once more, she felt it stronger. She repressed it though, hiding it deep inside of her. Now it was coming free and all Alice could do was wait for it to take over her.

"Fuck that! You are not going to give up now!"

"Just... GO!" Alice growled the feeling with in her making her blood boil.

"Hurt you or fucking not hurt you, you aren't staying out here!"

"Get... the FUCK in that building!" Alice roared as her body made she rush toward the crowd of zombies, she snapped five necks in 25 seconds and was ready for more when pain claimed her body and she found herself unable to think correctly let alone move. Jill grabbed Alice by the elbow and drug her into the building. Claire stood among three strangers, whom closed the door.

Alice managed to free herself from Jill easily and slumped against a wall in a corner away from everyone. Jill and Claire asked the strangers a series of questions and found out that the women's names were Sienna Hawks and Brie Jennings. The man's name was Troy Rogue. Rogue was a police officer and Jennings and Brie were S. T. A. R. S. Members. Only four others were alive, the building was locked down by the 7 of them, ever entrance blocked, except for the front door which was locked down.

The building was a S. T. A. R.S. H. Q. But doubled as a shelter. Bathrooms, showers, a full stock kitchen, several bunk rooms, and back-up generators. For now the power was on but the power plants were bound to go down unless someone was blocked up in there as well.

"Is a man named Chris here?" Was Jill's last question.

"No..."Jennings replied, "you're the only survivors we've picked up.

"Damn. . ." Jill murmured, worry clear in her blue eyes.

"If there's anyone else, they're probably dead." Rogue said truthfully.

"You don't know my brother" Claire said shortly. Hawks showed them where they could sleep. Jill and Alice were in one room and Claire was in another room with Hawks. Jennings and Rogues shared a room, they were to be married later in the year, and then this happened. They would be lucky to live to be married.

Alice walked down the hallway, she had inspected the building. It wasn't as it looked from the outside, given it was large. Alice remembered, what seemed to be a thousand life times before , the Hive, a large Umbrella research and devolvement lab. The Hive was huge, it had housed over 500 workers, she and a team of Umbrella workers had been trapped in the Hive faced against 500 zombies that had once been workers. She was the only one two escape, her and one other, a man named Matt. She thought she had someone that could relate to her mental pain, but she was wrong. Umbrella took him from her, changed him and killed him. He had died saving her life after she had been forced to try to kill him.

Alice cursed herself. All these horrible things and none of it had affected her. She felt nothing, nothing but pain and sadness. Her eye caught something at the end of the hall that drew Alice's attention. Alice looked up, when she did she saw Jill, sitting her back against the concrete wall. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, her left arm resting on her knee. Her forehead was covered hand. Alice could tell she was worried, she walked over and sat next to Jill.

"He'll be here." Alice said quietly.

"I know" Jill replied, she sounded tired, completely worn. The depths of her icy blue eyes had doubt clearly in them.

"You love him don't you?" Alice said, mostly as a statement, and not so much a question. Alice could see it in Jill, the determination she had to be with him and the pain she was experiencing without him. . .

"Yeah." Jill said at a length. An uncomfortable silence crept between the two of them. Finally Alice spoke.

"You are an amazing woman, Jill Valentine."

Jill took this pitch and threw one of her own back., with a quiet chuckle she said, "Look who's talking. In my whole life, I've seen a lot of things, extraordinary things, horrific things. I've seen things that no human being should see, and experienced a hell of a lot more things that people couldn't begin to imagine. In all my life I have never seen anything like you. Both extraordinary and horrifying at the same time."

"I might be able to do some nice fight moves, some unbelievable moves, but you can have more guts than I do with what Umbrella did to me. Let me let you in on a little secret, between you in me. Powers or no, you could give me a run for my money"

"I guess you could say I've always been a bit of a tomboy. Well, minus the beauty and the hair..." Jill said with a cocky grin.

Alice smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"And the tube-top and mini skirt..." Jill said.

"And?" Alice said noting she had forgotten something.

"And... the boots..." Jill aid with a laugh as she looked down at her leather, high-heeled, boots. Alice laughed, the only thing Jill Valentine had proven to be boyish about her was her attitude and her keen, kick-ass-take-names-later ability.

"TROY! I think your gonna wanna take a look at this!" an unfamiliar voice echoed through the hallways. Alice jumped to her feet and rushed off to see what was happening. Curiosity killed the cat. Human, animal and genetically mutated being alike. Alice was so intent on following the voice, she vaguely realized Jill was at her side. This made her stop, she suddenly realized how much of her human self had taken over.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked at Alice's instant halt.

As suddenly as she thought her power was fading it increased. Her senses sharpened and she was aware of two presences that she was glad to acknowledge.

"They're here" Alice said.

"Wha-Who? Who's here?" Jill asked slightly befuddled at Alice's behavior. Jill had a hopeful idea of whom she spoke.

Alice didn't respond, but took off running down the corridor Jill on her heels. At the end of the hallway was an open doorway. They bolted inside, Rogue and another girl they didn't know were standing near a window.

The woman had dark sandy colored skin. She had the features of a Hispanic woman, but didn't have that slightest hint of an accent. Her oil-black hair was pulled in a ponytail. Her eyes were wide, almond shaped, and dark with exhaustion and fear. Alice was reminded strongly of Rain, a woman that she had become close friends with in the Hive incident, if it could be called an incident. Rain had died in the Hive, they had almost got out with her, but the T-virus had spread through her body and taken over it, before the anti-virus could counter-act. This girl had a similar body structure, the same tom-boyish air as Rain.

Rogue rubbed his forehead wearily his green eyes full of distress. Alice though, looked sure, serious, and ready. It was this that lead Jill farther to a solution to this disturbance. She walked over to the thick bar coved window and peered out, looking down into the court yard. Her senses had been correct, off in the distance a pack of. zombies moved towards the facility, something a few feet ahead of them. It was a vehicle, and it seemed to be running out of gas. The vehicle continually sputtered and stalled. Shortly after a complete stop it kicked back to life, moved a few feet and halted again.

To Be Continued...

(A/N Thanks for reading this far! Some more intense parts are only a very few chapters away! I have a feeling that I'll be finishing this one pretty soon. I have some REALLY big surprises in store!! Please Keep reading!)jolting through her. Alice stumbled away from the approaching zombies. She was fighting a war inside herself, trying to keep hold of the little bit of human left in her.

"ALICE!" Jill shrieked but Alice couldn't move her body seemed to have a will of it's own.

"Go ahead, they won't hurt me . . . " Alice said, her heart was beating with each word. Something was growing inside, whatever it was made Alice feel more and more vicious by the passing moment. She had an over whelming urge to kill. She had felt it ever since she had set foot outside of the hospital back in Raccoon. When she escaped from the lab after Umbrella had taken her hostage once more, she felt it stronger. She repressed it though, hiding it deep inside of her. Now it was coming free and all Alice could do was wait for it to take over her.

"Fuck that! You are not going to give up now!"

"Just... GO!" Alice growled the feeling with in her making her blood boil.

"Hurt you or fucking not hurt you, you aren't staying out here!"

"Get... the FUCK in that building!" Alice roared as her body made she rush toward the crowd of zombies, she snapped five necks in 25 seconds and was ready for more when pain claimed her body and she found herself unable to think correctly let alone move. Jill grabbed Alice by the elbow and drug her into the building. Claire stood among three strangers, whom closed the door.

Alice managed to free herself from Jill easily and slumped against a wall in a corner away from everyone. Jill and Claire asked the strangers a series of questions and found out that the women's names were Sienna Hawks and Brie Jennings. The man's name was Troy Rogue. Rogue was a police officer and Jennings and Brie were S. T. A. R. S. Members. Only four others were alive, the building was locked down by the 7 of them, ever entrance blocked, except for the front door which was locked down.

The building was a S. T. A. R.S. H. Q. But doubled as a shelter. Bathrooms, showers, a full stock kitchen, several bunk rooms, and back-up generators. For now the power was on but the power plants were bound to go down unless someone was blocked up in there as well.

"Is a man named Chris here?" Was Jill's last question.

"No..."Jennings replied, "you're the only survivors we've picked up.

"Damn. . ." Jill murmured, worry clear in her blue eyes.

"If there's anyone else, they're probably dead." Rogue said truthfully.

"You don't know my brother" Claire said shortly. Hawks showed them where they could sleep. Jill and Alice were in one room and Claire was in another room with Hawks. Jennings and Rogues shared a room, they were to be married later in the year, and then this happened. They would be lucky to live to be married.

Alice walked down the hallway, she had inspected the building. It wasn't as it looked from the outside, given it was large. Alice remembered, what seemed to be a thousand life times before , the Hive, a large Umbrella research and devolvement lab. The Hive was huge, it had housed over 500 workers, she and a team of Umbrella workers had been trapped in the Hive faced against 500 zombies that had once been workers. She was the only one two escape, her and one other, a man named Matt. She thought she had someone that could relate to her mental pain, but she was wrong. Umbrella took him from her, changed him and killed him. He had died saving her life after she had been forced to try to kill him.

Alice cursed herself. All these horrible things and none of it had affected her. She felt nothing, nothing but pain and sadness. Her eye caught something at the end of the hall that drew Alice's attention. Alice looked up, when she did she saw Jill, sitting her back against the concrete wall. She had her knees drawn up to her chest, her left arm resting on her knee. Her forehead was covered hand. Alice could tell she was worried, she walked over and sat next to Jill.

"He'll be here." Alice said quietly.

"I know" Jill replied, she sounded tired, completely worn. The depths of her icy blue eyes had doubt clearly in them.

"You love him don't you?" Alice said, mostly as a statement, and not so much a question. Alice could see it in Jill, the determination she had to be with him and the pain she was experiencing without him. . .

"Yeah." Jill said at a length. An uncomfortable silence crept between the two of them. Finally Alice spoke.

"You are an amazing woman, Jill Valentine."

Jill took this pitch and threw one of her own back., with a quiet chuckle she said, "Look who's talking. In my whole life, I've seen a lot of things, extraordinary things, horrific things. I've seen things that no human being should see, and experienced a hell of a lot more things that people couldn't begin to imagine. In all my life I have never seen anything like you. Both extraordinary and horrifying at the same time."

"I might be able to do some nice fight moves, some unbelievable moves, but you can have more guts than I do with what Umbrella did to me. Let me let you in on a little secret, between you in me. Powers or no, you could give me a run for my money"

"I guess you could say I've always been a bit of a tomboy. Well, minus the beauty and the hair..." Jill said with a cocky grin.

Alice smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"And the tube-top and mini skirt..." Jill said.

"And?" Alice said noting she had forgotten something.

"And... the boots..." Jill aid with a laugh as she looked down at her leather, high-heeled, boots. Alice laughed, the only thing Jill Valentine had proven to be boyish about her was her attitude and her keen, kick-ass-take-names-later ability.

"TROY! I think your gonna wanna take a look at this!" an unfamiliar voice echoed through the hallways. Alice jumped to her feet and rushed off to see what was happening. Curiosity killed the cat. Human, animal and genetically mutated being alike. Alice was so intent on following the voice, she vaguely realized Jill was at her side. This made her stop, she suddenly realized how much of her human self had taken over.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked at Alice's instant halt.

As suddenly as she thought her power was fading it increased. Her senses sharpened and she was aware of two presences that she was glad to acknowledge.

"They're here" Alice said.

"Wha-Who? Who's here?" Jill asked slightly befuddled at Alice's behavior. Jill had a hopeful idea of whom she spoke.

Alice didn't respond, but took off running down the corridor Jill on her heels. At the end of the hallway was an open doorway. They bolted inside, Rogue and another girl they didn't know were standing near a window.

The woman had dark sandy colored skin. She had the features of a Hispanic woman, but didn't have that slightest hint of an accent. Her oil-black hair was pulled in a ponytail. Her eyes were wide, almond shaped, and dark with exhaustion and fear. Alice was reminded strongly of Rain, a woman that she had become close friends with in the Hive incident, if it could be called an incident. Rain had died in the Hive, they had almost got out with her, but the T-virus had spread through her body and taken over it, before the anti-virus could counter-act. This girl had a similar body structure, the same tom-boyish air as Rain.

Rogue rubbed his forehead wearily his green eyes full of distress. Alice though, looked sure, serious, and ready. It was this that lead Jill farther to a solution to this disturbance. She walked over to the thick bar coved window and peered out, looking down into the court yard. Her senses had been correct, off in the distance a pack of. zombies moved towards the facility, something a few feet ahead of them. It was a vehicle, and it seemed to be running out of gas. The vehicle continually sputtered and stalled. Shortly after a complete stop it kicked back to life, moved a few feet and halted again.

To Be Continued...

(A/N Thanks for reading this far! Some more intense parts are only a very few chapters away! I have a feeling that I'll be finishing this one pretty soon. I have some REALLY big surprises in store!! Please Keep reading!)


	14. Author's Note Important! Please Read

Alright, the first half of this is to flamers, and the second half is to readers. Please read, this is important.

**Flamers**

I think if your going to review than maybe you should take the perspective of the character. I personally have not one problem with Ms. Redfield. I was talking through a character therefore it was not my own thought. Alice doesn't like Claire, so what? You have to be pretty shallow to judge a story by that. I also have to say, given that Claire has no experience at all in combat and can only wield a gun, Jill and Alice could kick HER ass. This isn't just aimed for xoxKaGomexox it's for all the other people that read my story and judge it by that one comment because quit frankly I'm sick and tired of their shallow minded comments. I'm also tired of people that only read the first two chapters of the story and freak because it isn't grammatically correct. When I started the story, I was barely aware of grammar. Well I don't want to keep the complaining up, on my last words I just want to say, those who dislike the story, don't read it.Though many, almost all of the Flamers won't read this, at least I got it off my chest.

**Readers**

On a somewhat better note I wanted to tell all the readers that I've had a bit of a writer's block. Time has been cut short for me lately, hopefully I'll hit a point where the ideas will come easier to me. Until then I want to apologize for boring chapters, hopefully they aren't too boring. Also, I would like to inform the readers that the pairing consist of Alice /Carlos and Jill/Chris. I'm truly sorry about disappointing all you Jill/Alice fans. I had something else to say too, but I'm sort of brain dead at 2 in the morning. Thank you so much for reading my ranting on and on, and I hope this note doesn't offend any of my loyal reads, it was not intended.

Thanks again!


	15. The Truth

Disclaimer: ¬.¬ If you haven't figured it out by this point of the story not going too. So, why bother repeating myself?

(A/N: Terribly sorry about the long silence from me. I had some technically difficulties. Anyway, I'm back on track, found my story and hope to keep it that way.)

Chapter 14-The Truth

Chris hit the break "What?" He said calmly, as calmly as he could. Mandy had changed drastically, not physically, but they whole air about her had changed. She went from being a scared little girl to, well, it wasn't specifically clear what her attitude would be described as. Mandy leaned back in her seat and let out a sigh, that seemed to be held inside for a long time.

"Look, my Dad worked for Umbrella. He was a researcher, or a doctor or something. All I know is that his job entailed development scientific proceeders. A couple of weeks ago something came to his desk. It was called Project T, Program Alice. I thought the name was corny, but when he told me about it, it was terrifying. From what I heard, what my Dad was able to tell me, the team was combining the T-virus with a patients DNA. It was said to be the only thing capable of saving her. Dad got curious about the virus, so he did some digging. He found horrifying things.

"Higher-ups in Umbrella found out he was digging and got worried he was trying to brake them, they fired him that day. Later that very same day, the Alice Program escaped. When the reports came in, the ones about the Outbreak, we knew exactly what happened."

"Tell me about the Alice Program" Carlos said particularly interested. " Do you know anything about it?"

"Not much, it was a really tight project. What I did hear about it was that Alice was a lady taken from an accident at a facility called the Hive. She and another man were the only survivors. The man was infected with an advanced form of the T-virus, the cause was from something called a licker, but the virus developed differently because the virus in the licker wasn't the same that previous humans had been infected with.

"A lice was said to have low vitals when she was recovered. Since she had been around the virus in such a raw form there was high risk of her dying or being infected. Dr. Issacs and Cain led the project, the injected the virus, multiple times. It was monitored, so that she wouldn't mutate. Eventually her DNA bonded with the virus. After that it all gets kind of sketchy, I heard something about too much of the virus could cause her to lose hold of herself.. . and that's all I really can remember..."

"What about the other man?" Chris said letting off of the break, the car jumped forward.

"I think his name was Matt, or Max, something like that. I'm not sure about him. . . I think he was involved in something called the Nemicles project."

"Nemesis?" Carlos said swinging around to face the girl.

"Yeah... I think that was it...how did you know?"

"Let's just say, I had an encounter with that project..." Carlos said, "Where was your Dad's office?"

"I don't know, he always went out of state to work" Mandy replied.

The rest of the ride was rather quiet until Mandy spoke again. "He didn't mean for any of this too happen..."

"Of course he didn't, he took the job not knowing what he was getting himself into," Carlos said, "And once he was in, there was no way out. Umbrella would ruin his life."

"How do you know?" Mandy said rather snappishly.

"I used to work for them, so did Alice, the one the is included in the Alice program. We didn't know how evil Umbrella really was until we were in too deep. Now I'm a criminal and Alice is a bio-weapon Umbrella uses to do there dirty work, I'd say that's pretty ruined, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah..." Mandy replied quietly. The vehicle was pushed to it's side, with such a force it was lifted off the ground.

"What the hell's going on?" Carlos yelled out in alarm.

"No fucking clue." Chris said, frantically spinning the wheel. The car landed back onto 4 tires and Chris stomped down on the gas. Mandy swung around in her seat look back at what had almost made them crash.

Terror immediately flooded through her, turning her blood cold. "Oh my. . . .what the hell is that!" she gasped. A creator, all flesh, blood, and teeth, very sharp teeth, it looked nothing like Mandy had ever seen. It had four long legs with thick bloody veins and bubbling tissue. It had a long, narrow head- resembling a wolf's very vaguely. Deep blood red eyes it's monstrous gaze seemed to pierce anything it fell upon. The beast had to larger mounds protruding from it's back, like wings.

The whatever-the-hell-it-was chased after the Rav. It was much faster than the dogs in Raccoon. Chris had been doing 75 easy and that thing was right on their tail. All the zombies along the way shuffled toward the speeding car, at first not causing a problem, that is, until they started swarming. Though as they massed the creature was slowed, as it stopped to rip as many zombies as it could in half. The vehicle raced ahead, off in the distance a gray building came into sight. Mandy moaned when the Rav lurched forward with a sort of cracking noise.

"What was that?" she asked afraid of the answer she was so certain she would get.

"Nothing good." Chris replied stiffly. The engine stopped, then kicked to life again, just to die mere seconds later.

To be continued. . . . .

(A/N: Now you just have to hope I don't have anymore Technically problems lol)


	16. Lucky Day

Disclaimer: ¬.¬ If you haven't figured it out by this point of the story not going too. So, why bother repeating myself?

(A/n: Oh jeeze. I just remembered that I started this a couple years ago and now I think I'll finish it. If I can remember how I wanted to finish it... This is an old chapter I never got around to uploading.)

Chapter 15- Lucky Day

"I'm going out there" Alice said grabbing a shotgun from the far corner of the large concrete room. She kicked the muzzle of the gun causing it to flip and land on her shoulder.

"The fuck you are." Jill growled dangerously.

"I'm the only one that can get passed the zombies" Alice snapped, this was the LAST thing she needed. Jill knew what had to be done, why the hell she wouldn't let Alice do it was beyond her.

"I don't give a shit! Alice, we are a _team_ that means if you go, I am too." Jill replied stubbornly.

"Dammit Jill! I don't have-" Alice began angrily but was cut short, suddenly her expressions changed from angry to stunned and back to angry in the matter of seconds.

"What?" Jill demanded, wary of this sudden change.

Alice's eyes thinned as she hiss one word under her breath. "Claire."

Jill looked out the window and sure enough Claire was outside running to the vehicle that had come to a final halt.

"Who let her out?" Curt yelled back to the rest of the people in the building. "Is she trying to get her ass killed!?"

Both Jill and Alice silently agreed that right now was no time for arguments, they were the best of the best. It was time to live it up, best of the best and better.

Claire approached the broke down vehicle at a fast pace, dodging the cold grips of the zombies where she could, bashing head where she couldn't dodge. Though Claire's tactics worked for a while zombies were drawn into big clusters by heat from the living. Chris and Carlos fought a path, Claire joined in the fighting. Chris had killed a lot of zombies before, but this was ridiculous. So many bones were snapping under his fingers that he was sure he would feel them snapping long after he was done. If he was ever done.

The rancid odor of death saturated them, dizziness was setting in too. Slippery cold flesh was in constant contact with their hands as they killed the zombies and dodged other's attacks. As many as they killed the attack continued. It was relentless.

Then the worst possible scenario took place. A skull shattering scream pierced the air. Chris, Carlos, and Claire all turned in time to see a rogue zombie bite down into Mandy's arm. Another chewing on her leg. Tears were clear in her dark eyes, as clear as the pain.

"FUCK!" Carlos yelled as he turned and kicked the zombie off of her leg.

"No!" Mandy cried hopelessly, tears racing down her face. "There's nothing you can do!"

Carlos ignored her plea, twisting the other zombie's neck. When he looked back at her she had her little pistol between her teeth. Without hesitation she pulled the trigger. A muffled shot rang out. Mandy's head shattered to pieces of blood and brain. Carlos was left to stare at the headless body as it fell to the ground. He was numb with shock for only a moment before a searing pain exploded in his neck.

A zombie had sunk its rotting, black teeth into Carlos's neck as Alice and Jill stepped out into the chaos. The zombie's body fell to the ground only seconds later. No one even had to wonder what had happened. A quick glance at Alice was evidence enough that it had fallen prey to one of Alice's unknown talents.

"CLAIRE! Get them inside! I'll clear a path!" Jill ordered.

"No," Alice replied solemnly, "They need you."

"So do you." Jill countered stubbornly, she could tell something was wrong with Alice and wouldn't chance anything at losing her. Alice merely shook her head and started attacking zombies. She grabbed a zombie in each hand and snapped their necks. Another two zombies' heads spontaneously exploded as Alice moved, killing a hundred zombies within a minute.

Jill was completely unaffected by this, she only began breaking necks. Watching Jill Valentine fight any one person would swear she had powers of her own. Her movements like water, flowing together without pausing. Jill held her own not once relying on Alice to cover her.

Claire, Chris, and Carlos made their way through clumps of zombies to the door, as it opened Claire called back to Alice and Jill. The two dropped the fighting and bolted for the door, the remaining zombies stumbled after them. Once inside they worked on shutting the door, which took very little time with the help they had.

Alice turned to Carlos, her face pale and sweat cover, but content. She smiled and put her hand in her pocket. He looked at her questioning her behavior. His eyes searched hers for some explanation. They had just watched a little twelve year-old girl blow off her own head and Alice was all smiles.

"This'll be the second time your ass is havin' a lucky day." She said.

"What?" Both Carlos and Jill asked at the same time.

Alice pulled out the anti-virus that she had put in her pocket back on the plane. A look of relief crossed Carlos' face at the sight of the vile.

To be continued...


	17. Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or Umbrella or anything of the sort. I'm not doing this for financial reasons, I'm doing this because I have absolutely not life outside of school and work. Cheers. :)

(A/n: So this is another chapter that I found hidden in the depths of my old computer that is more parts of my crappy writing. I can't wait to try my hand at writing a chapter in my current style, that way I'll know if I suck or if I got better. Tweee!)

**Bonding**

It had been a couple of hours since Alice, Jill and Claire had reunited with Chris and Carlos. They had talked for hours as though they were long time friends separated for years, in fact they had only been separated for a few weeks. Still, it was nothing to wink at. Their talked was composed of ideas. A massive brain storm to a devise a plan before they were able to rest for the night.

Alice found herself in the showers immediately after the drawn out debate of what they should do. Every since the beginning of this ordeal back at the Hive, Alice couldn't shake the feeling that she was always dirty. She couldn't feel human either, that was something she had come to terms with almost directly. The soiled feeling, however, she could not. It had sunk into her bones and entwined it's ways into her blood.

It had been a long time since she had been able to take a carefree shower. She always had to be alert, her body constantly ridged with tension. In this shelter she was able to relax some, not fully, but enough to less her muscles breath. She let the water wash over her, enjoying every instant. She felt clean, if only until she turned the water off. For now, she was pure.

Memories flooded her while the majority of her guard was down. It was so wonderful to look back at times where life was blissfully ignorant of everything. With the memories came jagged pain. Her heart throbbed in way of protest. Her nostalgia causing prickles of pain to erupt through her. The water stopped being a comfort and started to feel like raining tacks on her skin. Alice prayed, silently letting tears mingle in with the water on her skin. In her prayers she asked for death at the end of this journey. She wanted release once she knew that everyone would be safe.

Reluctantly she turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Alice walked down the hallway her clothes slung over one arm, the other held up her towel. Her eyes were dark and brooding as she let her thoughts ambush her and grief take it's hold for a brief moment. She nearly ran over Carlos as she turned the corner, instead freezing in her tracks and lifting her gaze to meet his. Obstinately, she forced the sadness and worry from her eyes, hoping whatever she had covered them with wasn't a similar expression. She knew she had failed when the awkward silence flooded the space where light conversation should have taken place.

Alice quickly shoved the silence aside.

"What are you doing out so late?" She blurted in a harder voice then she had meant to.

Carlos sputtered for a moment. "Just walking... since our discussion. I was going back to my room, but it's locked."

A wicked smile instantly twisted Alice's lips.

"What?"

"I don't think you're getting in your room tonight." Alice said slowly, deviously. "Nor do I think Jill will be need her bed tonight. You can bunk with me."

At that point Carlos just laughed with realization dawning on his handsome features.

"Come on," Alice said, the smile still painting her face, "I'll show you were the room is."

Upon entering the room Carlos dropped onto Jill's bed enjoying the smile of estrogen the was lingering. This was defiantly a girl's room, bunk or otherwise. Alice dumped the clothes in her arm onto her bed, not bothering to fold them up. What did the zombies care if she had wrinkles in her clothes? She picked up a big baggy shirt that she was given as night clothing. Something of a growl sprang from her chest as she raised a pair of pink, lacy panties that were also given to her.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Alice grumbled. "The whole world's gone to hell and all they have is Victoria fucking Secret?"

Carlos laughed and got a death glare of a response. If looks could kill there wouldn't even be a grease spot left to tell where he had died.

"Well," He managed with a shrug and the utmost self-control, "Beggars can't be choosers?

With a sound similar to that of an angry cat Alice made a turning gesture with her finger. Carlos took this as his hint to turn around. The shirt was big more so width wise, than it was in length. It came down to her upper thigh. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she sunk onto her knees on her bed. Carlos felt that it was safe to turn back around, her turned in time to see Alice admiring a little golden locket on an un-matching silver chain.

"Tell me about your girlfriend." Alice said quietly, not taking her eyes off the locket, "The one before Umbrella hired you."

Alice was now laying flat on her back staring contently at the locket. She waited patiently for Carlos' response, though she was sure she wouldn't get one. Carlos got to his feet and snatched the locket from Alice's grasp. Alice's focus shifted to him with no hitch.

"This was given to me by my mother."

"I never said who I thought gave you the locket." Alice stated cooly. "I want to know about the girl."

"What about her?" Carlos grumbled, sitting on the side of Alice's bed.

"Well, was she just a quick fuck or something else?"Alice asked bluntly.

Carlos hesitated, "I... I thought she was something more. I guess I was wrong."

Alice licked a wound on her lip. The pain in his voice crystal clear to her. Her reply was nonchalant and detached.

"Hmm, looks like you and I have more in common than I thought."


End file.
